This invention relates to a novel pendant jewelry, e.g., a necklace, that can be converted from pendant jewelry of a first configuration to pendant jewelry of a second configuration or even third configuration.
Prior art relevant references are:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,495 to Emerson describes a convertible emblem that has a plurality of plates pivotally attached at one of the corners and superposed one upon the other. When the plates are closed, they form a framed symbol and when they are spread apart, they form a series of letters associated in meaning with the symbol.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,257 to Walrow describes a pendant article of jewelry, in particular a cross made up of two members in pivotal relation with each other at points intermediate of the ends of each, one of the members being provided with a slot through which the other member extends, which can be converted to an elongated article of jewelry. The jewelry hangs from a single eye at the top of the cross.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,252 to Fossas describes a balancing means provided as part of an ornament worn around the neck for maintaining an inertial balance and predetermined degree of symmetry about the neck while alleviating or eliminating pressure directly exerted on the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,158 to Diehl describes an article of jewelry in the shape of a butterfly or insect that has two attachments, one for each end of a chain or a string. The attachments are fixed to the free ends of rigid wires, the other ends of the wires being fastened to a body of the article of jewelry so they articulate freely with the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,413 to Gaston et al describes an adjustable necklace that may be assembled rapidly without soldering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,098 to Wayne describes a device for carrying a removable pendant from a chain or necklace which has an aperture into which is inserted the top bar of a T-shaped member which carries the pendant. Means are provided for locking the pendant within the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,573 to Elkaim describes an ornament which consists of at least two members suspended from a necklace, wristlet or similar retaining member. Each of the two members is movable relative to the retaining member because of a loop or ring affixed to each of the various members and through which the retaining member passes.
Japanese P2000-106924A describes a necklace that is changeable from a large four-sided pendant to a smaller four-sided pendant. The large pendant configuration consists of a central four-sided member surrounded by four adjacent stems meeting the top of the small four-sided pendant to form the large pendant that hangs from a chain member. When the four stems are parted the smaller four-sided pendant drops down and the four stems become part of the chain to form a second smaller pendant configuration.
Other references of interest are U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,180 to Seraile, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,727 to Bulgari, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,121 to Barr and Des. 216,371 to Winchell.
An object of this invention is to provide a pendant jewelry, such as a necklace, that can be converted from a pendant jewelry of a first configuration to a pendant jewelry of a second configuration or even third configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pendant jewelry that has a symbolic nature that can be configured into another configuration of pendant jewelry.
The pendant necklace of this invention has a chain having a first end and a second end, a pendant member having a first end and a second end, the pendant member having at least three pendant elements pivotally connected to each other by hinges that permit adjacent elements to pivot about each other in a plane. A pivot stop is associated with each hinge. The first end of the chain is attached to the first end of the pendant member and the second end of the chain is attached to the second end of the pendant member. An attachment means is provided for releasably attaching the first end of the pendant member to the second end of the pendant member. When the first end of the pendant member is attached to the second end of the pendant member, the pendant has a first closed configuration that hangs from the ends of the chain member, e.g., a Star of David, heart or cross. When the first end of the pendant member is released from the second end of the pendant member, adjacent pendant elements pivot about each other in the plane to form a pendant having a second open configuration that hangs from the ends of the chain member. The pendant elements are prevented from pivoting about each other to a predetermined angle by the pivot stops to thereby prevent the first end of the pendant member from contacting the second end of the pendant member to prevent the second open configuration from closing.